


[Podfic] Fix This

by Rindle



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragon Age II Spoilers, ITPE 2018, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: He alone should bear this burden. Yet, Hawke still allows him to live.Still wants to help.





	[Podfic] Fix This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [fix this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970355) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



  
  
Cover art by Rindle  


  
The author of this orphaned work is unknown (to me), but I thank them for sharing. 

**Stream or Download:** (lower-quality mp3)  
[MP3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/961dk3uhz6tb3fr/FixThis-lq.mp3?dl=0) [ 00:09:58 | 9 mb ]

**Download Only:** (right-click, save link as)  
[MP3](https://www.filefactory.com/file/5unyzijljal1/FixThis.mp3) [ 00:09:58 | 23 mb ]  
[M4B](https://www.filefactory.com/file/58ip9qah4kxv/Fix%20This.m4b) [ 00:09:58 | 21 mb ]

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit) for #ITPE 2018. Found this one in your bookmarks. <3<3


End file.
